A Night in Mount Massive
by BlueberryPickles
Summary: Karsyn Graves is twenty-five and a single mother of her four-year-old son, Noah. She is strapped for cash, so when she gets the chance to work alongside Miles Upshur in Mount Massive, she takes it. However, she has no idea of the horrors she is about to uncover. Eventual MilesXOC
1. An Opportunity

~•Hey person who is reading this! I love Outlast (Which I don't own, Red Barrels does, this fanfic is purely for fun) This idea has been in my head for a while. This first chapter is mainly an introduction to my character, Karsyn. The good stuff will come soon. So I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I suck at titles Just bear with me we'll see where this goes. •~

Karsyn Graves sat at the wooden desk in her bedroom, scrolling through Google's pages on her laptop. Her small, tired hands gripped a hot mug of black coffee as she was hoping she could find something-Something that could help her get a little further ahead than working at the small cafe in town.

Having a Bachelor's degree in Journalism, she had taken on small cases that had other reporters in the area working on them as well, others usually getting ahead of her. Working at the small journaling company was great, but as a small time investigative reporter, she was hoping to become more well-known in her state and county: Lake County, Colorado, thus, making more money. And working at the cafe two days a week wasn't quite cutting it, either. Her small apartment wasn't much, but she was still in need of extra money. Badly. Being twenty-five, and a single mother, she had a four-year-old to think about.

Karsyn's small lips curved into a smile at the the though of her son, Noah. He was such a sweet, happy child, and she had a hard time understanding why his so-called father, or rather, sperm donor, never wanted anything to do with him in the first place. Johnathan had wanted to bail the day Karsyn told him she was pregnant.

Karsyn remembered that moment clearly.

They had been twenty-one, in college, and they had been a couple for the last eight months. Fast forward to that party, them each having one too many beers, and a month later, Karsyn had burst into Johnathan's dorm room, in tears, slapping the positive pregnancy test down in front of Johnathan.

Karsyn had one arm wrapped around her slim waist, the other was up, her left hand covered her mouth as she tried to stifle the sobs coming up from deep within her heart. She knew she wanted to keep her baby, but she was so scared.

Karsyn watched as Johnathan snatched the test up, studying it carefully for a moment. And then, the man that she had believed loved her so much, changed into a completely different person.

"Johnathan?" She choked out weakly, wanting to believe that everything was okay, that they were okay. He loved her, didn't he? He'd stand by her no matter what, right? He'd help her raise this baby, the baby he'd helped create.

But no. Johnathan showed no signs of remorse or sympathy as he tossed the test back at Karsyn, glaring at her.

"I don't know what you expect me to do. It's not mine!" He shouted, stepping closer to her.

Standing at five-three, Karsyn stood on her tiptoes, and began shouting in his face, tears streaming down her own, smearing her mascara.

"THIS BABY IS YOURS! HE IS YOURS JUST AS WELL AS HE IS MINE! IN THE EIGHT MONTHS WE'VE DATED I'VE BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? HOW CAN YOU JUST NOT CARE!?"

Johnathan took a step back, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Karsyn Jade-" He began sternly, but she shrugged him off.

"Don't 'Karsyn Jade' me. What do you expect me to do!? I can't raise this baby by myself!" She said, exasperated, as she flung her arms out to the side, saying more quietly, "You said you'd be here for me. No matter what."

Johnathan sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, refusing to meet Karsyn's dark green eyes with his blue ones.

"Karsyn, I have a future to think about. You know how important being a doctor is to me. No where in my plans does a baby fit. You either get an abortion or we're done. I'm leaving. Do you understand me?" He met Karsyn's eyes this time, staring at her coldly.

Wiping her eyes on her gray sweater sleeves, she looked back up at Johanthan. Then she smoothed her long, straight, dark red hair out of her face, which had stuck to it from all of her crying.

"Perfectly," She replied, turning away from him as she headed to his dorm door, tossing her pregnancy test into the trash on her way out.

"So you're not even going to consider an abortion? My family would pay for it. Nobody would ever have to know." Johnathan shouted at her.

Karsyn slammed the door back open, standing just outside of it, her eyes piercing his.

"I'm. Not. Killing. My. Baby." She replied through clenched teeth, wrapping her arms protectively around her abdomen.

Johnathan laughed in disbelief, shaking his head.

"So you're just going to walk away? Just like that?" He demanded, in denial.

"Why shouldn't I? You were going to," She snapped, and with that, she slammed the door.

And didn't think once about looking back.

Looking back on it now, she really had no idea at the time how she would raise Noah on her own. But she did it. She moved back in with her parents, got her second job at the cafe (she'd worked at McDonald's in high school and while on campus), and proceeded to finish her Bachelor's online. Next came her apartment, bringing her to where she is now, at her desk, brushing pieces of her hair that escaped her sloppy bun out of her face.

She continued to look online, until she got a notification in her Gmail inbox. Frowning, Karsyn clicked on it, opening up the email. It had been intended for Miles Upshur. She knew who he was, she'd met him a few times. Karsyn knew him as a cynical man, with a dark sense of humor. She found him attractive, though she thought he was very sarcastic. That didn't really bother her, but she found him a bit rude. She'd heard stories from other reporters, and she heard he'd been fired from the company they worked for for relasing unacceptable material regarding a certain

situation in Afghanistan. Karsyn still had no idea of the full story.

However, she wasn't worried about any of that now. As she got a closer look at her email, she realized it had been forwarded to her by Miles himself. The original email itself had been sent to Miles by a Waylon Park, who did software engineering at Mount Massive Asylum.

Karsyn had known of the place, but didn't know too much about it. She began to study Waylon's email, which read:

""September 17, 2013

From:

To:

Subject: TIP / Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems

You don't know me. Have to make this quick.They might be monitoring.

I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems' facilities inMount Massive.All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys.

Terrible things happening there.Don't understand it.Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money.

It needs to be exposed."

Karsyn frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. 'What in the world', she thought, and then, she received another email.

September 17th, 2013

From:

To:

Subject: Another job opportunity

"Heard you needed extra money. Meet me tonight at the Wendy's in town. Eight. And Karsyn, don't he late. We will discuss this later, that is, if you show up."

Karsyn sat still for a moment, pondering over Mile's email. She read it again, rolling her eyes. She'd only been late to work at the company four times, and with good reason. Besides, Miles had been fired, what did he know about her or her financial status? Then again, stuff like that tended to get around in a small workspace. It was quite possible he'd heard something before he was terminated.

And Mount Massive? Well, Karsyn had known of it. And she'd heard of the Murkoff Corporation and the dirty money they'd made. This could be the big break she was looking for. She was hesitant for a moment, knowing that investigating something like this could be risky. Then she thought of Noah.

She had to do something.

September 17th, 2013

To:

From:

Subject: Another job opportunity

I'll be there. See you then.

And with that, Karsyn closed her laptop, and went into Noah's room to wake him from his afternoon nap.


	2. Discussion and Preparation

"Mommy! Can I take my Ninja Turtle action figures with me to Mawmaw Claire and Pawpaw Eric's house?" Noah asks, running through the small hallway from his room to Karsyn's, nearly tripping in the process. Upon seeing this, Karsyn smiles before motioning Noah over to her.

"Sure, just don't lose them, okay? I also put your Superman pajamas in your backpack." She replied as Noah hopped up on her bed, sitting next to her.

"Awesome! Those are my favorite, thank you mommy!" Noah shouted, jumping up and throwing his arms around Karsyn's shoulders.

Karsyn laughed, hugging her son back tightly. She loved him so much, and was grateful for every waking day she had with him.

"You're welcome, little guy. Your mommy loves you more-" Karsyn began, but Noah cut her off.

"More than the Ninja Turtles love pizza, more than

Shaggy and Scooby love food, and more than Spongebob loves Gary. I know, I know." He said, rolling his blue eyes and smiling. Karsyn kissed his forehead, which was slightly adorned by his blonde hair.

"That's right, sweetheart. And don't you forget it."

It was around seven p.m. when Karsyn recieved the phone call from her mother, Claire.

"So, tell me more about this Miles you're going on a date with." Claire said in a teasing tone to her daughter, smiling on the other side of the phone. Upon hearing this, Karsyn nearly choked on the tea she was drinking.

"Mom, it's not a date. It isn't like that. He just wants to try and help me advance my career." Karsyn replied, feeling the blood rush into her cheeks, and then mentally cursing herself out for blushing.

'It's not like that. It's really not. It's not like I think he's cute or anything,' She thought, before remembering that she was, indeed, attracted to him.She chose to ignore what her mother said.

"Mom, I'm gonna have to go here soon. You know. To meet Miles," Karsyn said, standing up and heading into the kitchen, where the keys to her Dad's old, beat up truck hung.

"Your boyfriend? I know, I know. I want more grandkids-"

"How's Noah?" Karsyn interrupted, feeling midly annoyed. Earlier, after she had finished packing his orange backpack, she dropped him off.

"Oh, honey, he's fine. He's watching TV with his grandpa, like they always do." Claire replied.

"Put me on speaker, I want to tell him I love him and that I miss him. Keep an eye on him, Mom. Make sure the doors are locked-"

"Karsyn, you forget who raised you. You know he's in good hands with your father and I." Claire cut in.

"I know, but you know how I worry." Said Karsyn, before her mother spoke once more.

"Karsyn, please be careful. I know you need the money, but prowling around Mount Massive Asylum hardly sounds safe, especially after hearing about that email you received. They've got security systems, you know. I know you said you'd be back by Saturday night at the latest, but please be careful. I hope you've got your bag packed with everything you need. Put a knife or two in there as well. You never know what could happen."

"I know, Mom. I have a knife and some pepper spray. I've also got snacks, a few bottles of water, my camcorder, and some batteries. I will be okay. And before you ask, yes, I'm dressed in old, comfortable clothes." Karsyn said, looking down at her old, worn blue jeans and her dark green long sleeved shirt. She also wore a her old black boots, with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Okay, honey. Just be safe. Here's Noah," said Claire, putting Karsyn on speaker. She smiled upon hearing his voice.

"I love you mommy, I'm watching TV, I gotta go, love you bye!" He shouted into the phone, and Karsyn managed to squeeze out an "I love you, be good, I miss you" before he hung up, which made her smile at his excitedness at his show.

With all of that taken care of, Karsyn headed off to Wendy's to meet Miles. She hoped it'd go well. But she was also really nervous. She may have had her degree but she hadn't had as much experience as an investigative reporter like Miles had.

"Just hope for the best, Karsyn," She said to herself as she drove.

Miles walked into the Wendy's at seven-fifty-five, telling a cashier that he was just waiting on a friend and wasn't going to order anything. Karsyn arrived at exactly eight, ordering a large vanilla frosty before heading over to Miles, who was sitting at a table in the back right corner.

As Karsyn walked over, she couldn't help but stare at him; she no longer saw any point in denying that she thought he was hot. Hot or not, though, she refused to let those thoughts-or Miles, for that matter-interfere with her career, even if he was helping her with it.

She sat down across from him, taking a large bite of her ice cream, flinching in the process.

"There's no way you can eat all of that ice cream in one sitting." Said Miles, crossing his arms with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Watch me," Said Karsyn, taking another bite.

"Okay, I'm going to cut to the chase. We both know why you agreed to meet up with me. You need to get ahead in your career and you need more money. Even though I was fired, I can help you. I know what I'm doing. And maybe, if we can expose the Murkoff Corporation for the lying, dirty pricks that they are, I can possibly even get my own job back."

"So, basically you're helping me to help yourself?" Karsyn asked, raising an eyebrow and stirring her frosty, "Doesn't sound very charitable."

"I never said it wasn't mutually beneficial." Miles replied, smirking.

Karsyn rolled her eyes, supressing a small smile.

"So, this Waylon Park. What do you know about him? His email sounds concerning to me. He worked for Murkoff. And in order for him to risk losing his job, and possibly getting into serious trouble, something horrible happened. I have no doubts about it." Said Karsyn.

"I don't know a thing about the guy, other than that he worked for the Murkoff Corporation. Something bad definitely happened. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. So be prepared. Things could go well, or they could go very badly." Miles replied. Karsyn sighed, drinking the rest of her frosty like it was a glass of water.

"I know. Hopefully things will work out.." She said, licking some ice cream off her lips, and she could've sworn she saw Miles glance at them, but it happened so fast, Karsyn knew she had to have imagined it.

Hell, why did she even care? It didn't matter either way. Still, Karsyn shifted nervously in her seat, checking her phone, noting the time was eight-forty-five.

"Karsyn, what's your motivation for agreeing to this so easily? As you know, this job can be dangerous. Depending on the situation, you have to be prepared for the worst. This is one of those situations." Said Miles.

Karsyn knew he was sizing her up, to see if she could deal with this reality. Yes, she was nervous. She knew this could end badly. But for Noah, she would risk anything. And she refused to show her fears, especially to a man she barely knew.

Karsyn looked into Miles's brown eyes, lifting her head stubbornly.

"My four-year-old. Noah. He's my reason for even living." She replied honestly.

Miles knew she'd had a son, but he thought Noah was younger than that. Still, he could tell that Karsyn loved her son, and that she was serious about doing everything she could for him.

"Okay, I see." Miles replied. He didn't fully understand the responsibility, being as he had no kids, nor a wife, but he could understand Karsyn's reasons for wanting to do this.

"Yes. Being a mom is a love like no other," Karsyn said, smiling at the thought of Noah.

"You ready to go?" Miles asked, standing up. He hadn't meant to ignore her words about being a mother, but he just didn't know what to say. He hadn't really been around children much. Karsyn dropped her empty frosty cup in the trash on the way out.

"Let's do this. I'll be following you in my Dad's old car." Karsyn replied as Miles got into his Jeep Wrangler.

And with that, they set out on their way, neither one of them having any idea of the danger they were putting themselves in.


	3. Administration Block Part 1

~•Okay, so this fanfic has been harder to write than I originally thought it would be. But I'm definitely not giving up on it. Miles is actually a bit difficult for me to write, being as during gameplay, you don't see much of who he is or his personality, aside from his notes. So I'm kind of playing this by ear, and I hope you readers like what I've put out so far. Feedback of any kind is appreciated. I'll stop rambling now, so on to Chapter 3! •~

Upon arriving at their destination, Miles parked his Jeep in front of the iron gates of Mount Massive Asylum, Karsyn parking behind him. Once the two of them were out of their vehicles, Karsyn walked over to where Miles was standing, taking her camcorder out of her bag.

"You should've worn a jacket like I did," said Miles as a cool breeze blew in, ruffling their hair and making Karsyn shiver.

"Oh, shut up. I'm perfectly fine." Karsyn replied, wrapping her arms around herself and walking over to the gate, "This place is creepy."

"I would have to agree," said Miles, writing in his notepad.

Miles's Note, In Game:

I start feeling sick just looking at this place. Mount Massive Asylum, shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971, reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization. Cell phone reception cut off abruptly a mile out, more like a jammer than lost signal. The Murkoff Corporation has a long track record of disguising profit as charity. But never on American soil. Whatever they thought they could get out of this place has to be big. Might finally be the story that breaks the bastards."

"We should probably go on and head in. There's no point in wasting our time out here, especially since neither one of us have cell service and can't call anybody." Said Karsyn, her eyes darting left and right. She half expected something-or someone-to pop up out of nowhere.

She'd never taken on an assignment quite like this one.

"Let's go then," Miles replied, "There's a smaller gate next to this one. It's open."

Karsyn watched as Miles pushed the gated door open, stepping through onto the grounds of Mount Massive. She took one last look at the asylum before following him through. The two of them looked around as they headed to the entrance of Mount Massive, the wind blowing dead leaves left and right. Maybe during the day the place would seem less eerie, but they doubted it.

"Miles, the entrance doors are locked," Karsyn stated, pulling on the knobs slightly to prove her point.

"I figured they would be. But I see another gate over there, leading into the courtyard. There's a hole in the bottom left of it. We'll have to crawl through." Miles replied, walking over to it.

"Crawl?" Karsyn asked, eyebrows raised as they headed over.

"You'll fit, trust me," Said Miles, crawling through to the other side, "Hurry up."

"Whatever," Karsyn snapped as she crawled through.

"Looks like we've found our way in," said Miles, walking over to the ladder, which led to a wooden structure, leading up to the windows.

'I really don't like this,' Karsyn thought, alarm bells ringing.

"No point turning back now," She mumbled to herself, following Miles up.

"This is where we get in," Miles stated, slightly alarmed as he jumped up and climbed through the open window, Karsyn following suit.

Then, the power cut, leaving the two of them in darkness.

Karsyn's heart began to race, feeling paranoia starting to set in. What if they weren't alone? Her skin prickled.

"Turn on your nightvision," Miles instructed Karsyn, who did as she was told.

"What in the actual hell happened here?" Karsyn asked, looking around in alarm. She and Miles continued to film the room for a few minutes, taking notice of the couches, tables, and chairs that were flipped over and tossed around the room. Glass littered the floor.

It looked like a tornado hit.

"I've seen similar situations in places I've investigated before. A mess like this is nothing," Miles replied, heading for the door, which was cracked open as if it were waiting for them.

"Still strange," Karsyn said quietly, following Miles through the door. Sure, she'd seen minor messes in other places, but this was the worst mess she'd seen so far.

They stopped for a moment, looking to the left. The hallway was blocked off by file cabinets and desks, and as they looked to the right, they saw that it was blocked off from that side as well. Karsyn's heart sped up and she studied Miles, who didn't seem nervous at all. Then again, he'd had more experience with this than her and he'd probably seen his fair share of odd things.

"Looks like the only way to go is straight ahead," Said Miles, heading into the room across from the one they had come out of. Upon entering this room, the two of them noticed that it was in better shape. Couches and tables were placed at odd angles but at least it wasn't a huge mess.

"This looks a little better," said Karsyn, her nerves easing a little.

The TV, which was mounted on the wall, roared to life suddenly, blaring its static song as the silver particles danced on the screen. Karsyn jumped, making Miles look at her quizzically before he smirked at her.

"Scared?" He asked, laughing.

"No," Karsyn snapped, annoyed and embarrassed that a TV scared her, "I just thought the power was out, that's all. It just startled me."

"Alright, calm down. No need to get snappy," Said Miles.

"Let's just leave this room, there's another door," Karsyn replied, pointing at it.

'Maybe I am being a little jumpy,' Karsyn thought, 'How bad can things here really be? Sure, Waylon's email is to be taken seriously, but it can't be anything too bad, right?'

Miles and Karsyn stepped out of the TV room into another hallway. The right half of the hall was blocked off by a bookshelf; the left was almost completely blocked, save for a thin space where the two of them could squeeze through.

Miles walked forward with Karsyn in tow. That was when they noticed the wet crimson puddle on the floor on the other side of the gap. Karsyn felt her mouth go dry, hoping with all her heart that whatever-or whoever-the blood came from was long gone by now. Both Miles and Karsyn had the same thought:

'What have I gotten myself into this time?'

Taking a deep breath, Karsyn began to slowly squeeze through the gap, looking at Miles the whole time.

"Come on, let's see what else we can find," she said, avoiding the blood to the best of her ability while simultaneously trying not to even think about it.

"Sounds good to me," Miles replied, going through the gap as well. The duo continued on, but stopped abruptly when the door to a nearby bathroom closed. Their eyes widened, both of them feeling their hearts drop.

"Um.. Miles? Did you.. Did you just-"

"Yes Karsyn, I saw that door close. Now come on. Whoever shut it is still in there, for all we know they could come out and attack us." Miles hissed quietly at her, grabbing her arm and rushing her into the next room, which appeared to be a break room of sorts, complete with a sink and two vending machines.

They heard a soft splashing sound, and they looked up, noticing blood dripping from the broken vent onto the floor, creating a puddle.

Karsyn resisted the urge to gag, half tempted to turn and run back the way they'd came. But she knew they had to keep going. She needed more money and Miles needed his own job back if possible.

"No big deal. I've seen blood before," said Miles, though Karsyn thought he looked a little nervous.

"Guess the only way to go is up." Miles continued, grabbing onto the vent and pulling his way up and into it. Karsyn hesitated momentarily, noticing how the blood was smeared on the vent, her mind spinning. She could get a disease. That's the last thing she wanted to bring home to Noah.

Then, she heard a door creak, and she hopped up quickly, pulling herself into the vent with Miles.

"I didn't think-" Miles was cut off when they heard the bathroom door swing open, and the two of them looked through the middle vent, seeing a man enter the room.

"Not you. Not again!" The man shrieked, turning and running out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

Hearts pounding, Miles and Karsyn continued to crawl through the vent until they reached the end of it, jumping out of it once there.

"The only way to the other side is going to have to be through the library," said Miles. He and Karsyn stood in front of the library door, neither one of them making a move to open it.

"Rock paper scissors to see who opens the door?" Karsyn asked sheepishly as Miles just stared down at her.

"Are you being serious right now?" He asked, frowning.

"What, I play this with Noah all the time," Karsyn replied honestly.

"Nevermind, I got it," Miles replied, shaking his head as he pushed the library door open.

The first thing they noticed was the body, swinging from the ceiling.

Karsyn screamed, jumping back from the door as Miles stood in shock, not moving.

"I am NOT going in THERE!" Karsyn shrieked, hardly believing what the two of them were seeing.

"We have to. We have to expose whatever is going on here." Miles stated calmly, though he was just a freaked out as Karsyn was.

Karsyn stared at him, thinking that he was crazy but she knew that Miles was right. She had to do this to provide for Noah. And people would have a hard enough time believing one person; even with camera footage. But two people with proof of Murkoff's heinous acts? That was more powerful and spoke more volumes. Taking a breath, Karsyn relented.

"Okay. I'm right behind you," She stated firmly, making herself walk into the library with Miles.

The next thing they noticed was the smell. Metallic and thick, hanging in the air around them. Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, the ceiling, on the walls. Then, the dead bodies. Hanging from the ceiling, laying on the floor. The nightvision feature on their cameras only made it look all the more disturbing, both of them feeling their stomachs turn upon seeing the heads lined up on the shelf, and then, their most gruesome discovery: a man.

A man impaled in the middle of the library. Karsyn gasped, nearly dropping her camera as the man sputtered before speaking.

"They killed us. They got out. The Variants. You can't fight them. You have to hide... Can unlock the main doors from Security Control."

Miles and Karsyn winced as they watched the bleeding man pull himself up slightly on the metal rod, gasping in pain before he spoke again:

"You have to get the fuck out of this terrible place." Then, the two of them watched in horror as he took his last breath, sliding down onto the metal rod once more.

Miles nor Karsyn didn't know what to say as they changed their dying batteries, both of them walking briskly out of the library, intending to take that poor man's advice whole heartedly.

They continued on, coming up on another gap that they had to go through. Karsyn was halfway through with Miles following her when they heard a deep, gravelly voice call out.

"LITTLE PIGS!"

Neither one of them had time to react as the tall, overweight, blood-covered, and disfigured man grabbed each of them by their arms, tossing them through the glass of the second floor as if they weighed nothing.

Karsyn and Miles screamed the whole way down, smacking the ground hard.

The two of them fought to stay conscious but to no avail. They surrendered to the darkness, allowing it to take them under.


	4. Administration Block Part 2

~•Okay, so this may sound silly, but am I the only person who has a hard time writing stories in a third person point of view, and especially with fanfiction? I think after this chapter, this story will be told from Karsyn's point of view. I'm not entirely sure yet. Let me know what you think, comments are appreciated! But I'm done rambling now, so on with the story!•~

Miles and Karsyn came to, their eyes fluttering open slowly.

'I'm-I'm still alive?' Karsyn thought, relief washing over her. She needed to be alive, needed to get out alive. Her son needed her.

'Thank God that ugly bastard is gone,' Miles thought, thinking of the demented man who tossed them through the window. He looked to his left at Karsyn, who was looking straight up, her head tilted to the side. Miles followed her gaze, jerking slightly in surprise, looking right into the crazed eyes of a bald man, crouched down and wearing a Priest's outfit. It seemed as though he'd been watching two of them for a little while.

"And who are you two, then?" The man asked, his head cocked, though Miles and Karsyn both knew that he wasn't really expecting an answer.

To them, he looked insane, like he wasn't really even seeing who he was speaking to. And truthfully, he probably wasn't.

The two of them didn't know if they should try to get up and run or if they should stay put. Who knew what the crazy priest would do?

They watched in confusion as the man looked upward, raising his hands to the sky.

"I... I see. Merciful God, you have sent me some Apostles. Guard your lives, children, you have a calling." He said, looking at Miles and Karsyn, who continued to stare at him like he'd grown carrots out of his ears.

Then, just as quickly as he'd come, the strange man left, leaving the two of them dumbfounded and nervous.

Miles stood up slowly, wincing and groaning.

"I've cracked a couple of ribs at least. Not only do we get thrown, we come face to face with a doughy looking man in a Priest's outfit. We're off to a terrible start." He said, irritated and dusting himself off, pulling tiny shards of glass out of his skin.

Karsyn stood, wincing as her back and hip popped, pulling small shards of glass out of her hands and a few out of her face, noticing that hers and Miles's clothing was slightly torn, and the two of them were bleeding a bit.

"No kidding. And that big guy.. He is insane." Karsyn said, shuddering as her mind replayed them being thrown.

"Let's just find a way out of here," Miles replied.

"We have to access Security Control to unlock the main doors," Karsyn inquired as they looked around the lobby, their faces going pale at the sight of the bloody, mutilated bodies that lay in the floor. There was even one slumped over in an office chair behind the front desk at one of the computers. To the left and right, there were computer labs.

Looking up, they noticed that only one chandelier was on, slightly illuminating the dim room.

"Look there," Miles said, feeling disturbed as Karsyn's eyes followed where his finger was pointing near the ceiling.

Her mouth hung open as she read what was written in blood, the letters smeared: PROCLAIM THE GOSPEL.

"We need to get out of here," Karsyn replied, eyes wide. She and Miles both knew that staying here wasn't a good idea. She would try to find more opportunites to support Noah. But this, this was too much.

"You go to that computer lab. I'll look in this one. Let's see if we can find anything that will help us," Said Miles. She was scared, but he was too, and they both knew they needed all the help they could get.

"Okay," Karsyn replied uncertainly, heading to the computer lab on the left while Miles took the one on the right. They weren't searching around the labs for very long before Miles called out.

"KARSYN, COME HERE!"

Upon hearing this, Karsyn left the computer lab she was in, running into the one Miles was in, bumping into him in the process.

"Sorry," She said as she righted herself, embarrassed, "What's wrong?"

"I found a patient report laying here. On a Chris Walker. From what I read, he's the big guy that tossed us like a bean bag. And some things about a Morphogenic Engine." Miles replied, frowning and handing the document to Karsyn, who put it in her bag.

"What's a Morphogenic Engine?" Karsyn asked, her eyebrows drawing together.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Miles, "There's also a door leading out of the computer lab. But you have to walk through a puddle of blood. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

Karsyn looked down as she followed Miles, nearly gagging as they walked through the blood, tracking it across the linoleum floors, hearts jumping in fear, neither one wanting to think about the source of the blood.

Upon noticing the man in the wheelchair, they stopped walking, Karsyn nearly running into Miles's back.

"Do you.. Do you think he's dangerous?" Karsyn asked quietly, eying the man before looking back up at Miles again.

The wheelchair man made no sound; nor did he acknowledge if he even heard the two of them in the hallway.

"I'm not sure, but there's only one way to find out," Miles whispered back, slowly inching forward, Karsyn right behind him. They were surprised when the man paid them no mind, just staying hunched over in the wheelchair, his body twitching.

Going through the door, Karsyn and Miles heard a TV's static scream before noticing the three men watching the TV, dead expressions on their faces. It was as if they didn't see Miles and Karsyn there. The two of them were disturbed by the men that were on the chair and couch. Their faces were horribly disfigured, and the man on the couch brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them as Miles and Karsyn made their way through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"They survived whatever happened here, but nobody's home," Miles commented as they headed into another room

"No doubt. Poor guys.. What happened to their faces?" Karsyn began, feeling the contents of her stomach begin to creep up into her throat as the metallic smell of blood hit them.

There was a key was in a dead security guard's pocket, his body slightly hanging over the back of the office chair he was in.

"Poor guy.." Karsyn mumbled sadly as Miles carefully took the key.

"I'm not sure how he died, I don't want to know, but I at least hope it was quick," said Miles, stepping back from the body.

"Same here.. Let's just go.. It's hard to tell what else we'll find in this place." Karsyn replied.

Only one thought remained in their minds:

'What happened here?'

Soon, they were back in the hall, and Karsyn screamed when the man in the wheelchair suddenly lunged forward, knocking Miles onto the ground.

"THE DOCTOR IS DEAD! RIP THEM CLEAN! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" The man wailed as Miles shoved him away.

Karsyn helped pull Miles back onto his feet, where the two of them

watched, hearts pounding, as the man quickly crawled against the wall, curling into himself and muttering quietly.

Then, feeling disturbed and without another word, the two of them quickly made their way to the Security Room.

"This place is insane!" Karsyn yelled as Miles pushed the door open, making his way over to the security system.

There was a single keyboard, and the layout of Mount Massive was displayed on multiple computer screens.

"I agree, but complaining isn't going to help us any. If we're going to survive, we have to remain calm," said Miles, sitting in the office chair and pushing buttons on the keyboard, hoping to get the main doors unlocked.

"Miles, look," Karsyn stated, ignoring his comment as she pointed at a computer screen on the right.

There, on screen, was the man in the Priest's outfit. He looked at the camera briefly, seemingly staring right at Miles and Karsyn before pulling the lever, cutting the power in the asylum.

Once again, Miles and Karsyn were left in darkness.


	5. Administration Block Part 3

~•This is the first chapter told strictly from Karsyn's point of view. Let me know what you guys think! •~

~•Karsyn•~

Miles jumped up out of the chair suddenly, seeming as startled as I was by the power going out, though we should have seen it coming. Just who did that creep think he was, cutting the power like that? This left us at yet another disadvantage, and a big one at that. We only had so many camera batteries, and the nightvision drained it quick. I just want to leave, screw this place. I'll find a way for Noah and I to make it.

Somehow..

I made a move towards the door when Miles reached out, grabbing onto my shoulders and jerking me back roughly, my back and head smacking against his chest. Startled, and a little flustered, my heart pounded furiously, and I suddenly felt anger towards my partner in crime as my face heated.

I whipped around, glaring up at him, though he couldn't see my face in the dark.

"What the heck, Miles?" I hissed angrily, but he just kept one hand on my shoulder while he covered my mouth with the other.

"Be quiet. Someone's coming. We hide. Now." Miles demanded, his voice slightly above a whisper. I frowned.

"What are y-"

Then, I heard it. Heavy footsteps and the sound of chains rattling. Then, a deep, raspy voice spoke.

"We have to contain it."

Miles wasted no time in opening one of the lockers against the wall, pulling me in with him and pulling the door shut. If lockers were cramped before, they definitely were now. Miles and I were pressed right up against each other, with his arms around me. I looked up at him, feeling my face heat up yet again as my heart raced in fear and.. Something else.

'Focus, Karsyn!' I mentally shouted at myself. Miles looked down at me for a moment before he snapped his head up when he heard the sound of whoever was outside of the room began beating on the door. It sounded like he was slamming his whole body against it. I wanted to turn around and try to see through the vents, but not only was I terrified out of my skin, I wouldn't be able to move without knocking the locker door open and getting us both killed.

With a mighty roar, the man burst into the room. I heard him make his way to the lockers, chains rattling, and I felt Miles tense up, the both of us gripping onto each other even tighter in fear. I clenched my eyes shut, my forehead against Miles's chest, feeling his heart racing against my own as I heard the man open the locker next to us, an audible creak traveling throughout the room.

I thought my heart was going to stop. He was silent for a moment, and then, we heard him speak again.

"You were here, weren't you? Little pigs. I'll find all you whores."

We held our breaths as we heard our intruder start to walk away, his footsteps beginning to echo as he traveled further away from the room.

"Was that-"

"Chris Walker? Yes, the big guy from earlier." Miles finished as I stumbled forward, pushing the locker door open. I shivered.

"Good thing he only checked one locker," I replied, relieved yet confused. Why didn't he check the other one?

"Let's keep moving just in case he decides to come back," said Miles, turning his nightvision on, and I did the same as we headed out into the corridor. Looking to the left, I saw the bright red exit light above the door in front of me. I could see right through it to the other side. I carefully sat my camera down, wrapping my hands around the doorknob and twisting.

It didn't budge. I pulled on it a bit before giving up, stooping down to grab my camera again.

"That door is locked.. There's no way to get to the other side." I said, and Miles cracked a smile, laughing quietly.

"I figured that out the moment you tried to open it. Yet you kept pulling it." He stated, and I rolled my eyes, supressing a smile.

"Well, I had to try," I replied, walking past him to head in the opposite direction.

"Guess we should go back the way we came," said Miles, keeping pace with me as we headed back into the lobby, our nerves now a bit settled.

Once in the lobby again, Miles and I looked around, trying to figure out our next move and if there was anything we may have missed. I felt my skin prickle, suddenly getting the sense of being watched.

"Karsyn, do you feel like, maybe, we're not alone here?" Miles asked me, looking slightly nervous.

I shivered.

"Yes, but I think with what we've been exposed to, we're just being paranoid." I replied, though the sinking feeling in my chest told me otherwise.

"Let's just keep moving. Looks like the only way to go is downstairs," said Miles, beginning to descend his way down the stairs, which I assumed led to the basement.

I stilled for a moment as the water in the basement sloshed against our ankles, chilling me a little as the dampness of the room hung over us like a cloud.

"I hope this isn't sewer water," I said, feeling grossed out. I had a four year old waiting for me at my parents' house, the last thing I needed was a possible disease from all the blood and water in this place.

"Don't worry about it. You can take a shower once we're out of here." Miles replied, sliding through the opening in the brick wall. I rolled my eyes before I followed, my shirt getting caught momentarily before I pushed though, tearing a hole in the side of it.

'Oh well,' I thought, 'Not the worst that could happen tonight."

Soon, Miles and I came upon a desk, which was blocking the way to wherever we were headed.

"Well, time for some parkour," said Miles, running over to the desk and jumping over it, sending water flying.

I winced as a few droplets hit my face, climbing over the desk.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I snapped, annoyed, and once again, Miles's hand came around and clasped over my mouth, angering me. I bit his hand, and he groaned, glaring at me as he pulled his hand away.

"There's someone on the other side of that wall," Miles whispered, pointing at the boarded up section. I stood still, listening.

"W-who.. Who's there. WHO'S THERE!?" A male voice demanded, and my heart began hammering as I resisted the urge to bolt, feeling the adrenaline pump into my veins and my legs.

"I will kill you. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anything. Not anymore." The man said again, and the transition from pure rage to this calmness in his voice disturbed me to my core. Trembling slightly, I inched forward, toe to toe with Miles.

"Maybe we should go back," I said, my voice coming out in a squeaky whisper.

"We can't. We have to keep going." Miles whispered back firmly.

"And risk getting killed?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Karsyn, we either go back up there and risk getting found by Chris Walker, or we take our chances here. Either way it goes, there's a good chance that we're screwed." Miles yelled back, equally as quiet and frustrated as I was.

But he had a point. Neither one of us knew what lay ahead, but it was too late to turn back now. We had to keep going, whether we liked it or not.

We were now in the basement. Bodies hung down from the ceiling. There were bedframes and dirty mattresses in the corners of the room. The stench of rot and decay stung our nostrils, nearly gagging us as we devised our plan. We stood on the platform in the middle of the basement, observing the generator in front of us.

"Okay, in order to turn on the main breaker, we have to turn on the gas pumps," said Miles.

"There's two. And I'm assuming they're in those doors there," I replied, pointing at a closed door to my right, and the one across the room from us. There was also a closed one to our left, I was assuming that was where the main breaker was.

"Keep in mind that we aren't alone down here. That maniac could come bursting in here at any moment now, and that's a very likely possibility. You take the room on the right. I will go the the one across from the generator." Miles said.

"Okay, but who's going to go switch on the main breaker? And who's going to press this button on the generator?" I asked.

"I will switch on the main breaker. If that creep comes in here, he will probably be watching for me to go find the main breaker. Once we get the gas pumps on, I will head for it. You watch for the crazy guy to come find me. Once he's out of your sight, run up here as fast as you can and push this button." Miles replied.

"But that's so risky, you could get yourself killed going back there alone!" I stated, incredulous. Sure, there probably wouldn't be much I could do, given my petite stature, but it would be two against one that way, and it would even out our odds a bit. Miles sighed.

"Karsyn, I've been doing these types of investigations for a while now. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me. If we're going to get out of here, you're going to have to."

We stared at each other for a moment. Once again, Miles had a point. In order for us to survive this, we couldn't be divided. We had to trust one another.

"Okay," I whispered as he extended his arm, his larger hand practically swallowing mine as we shook on it, making a silent deal.

"Now go." Miles replied, heading into the room across from the generator.

I headed quickly up the stairs and into the room I on the right, trying to be quiet but failing miserably as the water sloshed at my calves. This room had a bedframe with some mattresses on top pressed against the left side of the wall, and across from it was the button for the gas pump.

'YES!' I thought, running over to it and slamming my fist into the button, the pump starting up with a loud "whoosh" type of sound.

I heard the same sound from the other side of the basement, indicating that Miles had found the other gas pump as well.

Then, I heard a sound that sent my heart into my throat: The sound of someone slamming themselves against a door. Poking my head out of the doorframe, I watched in horror as the crazy man that had been speaking earlier burst into the basement, wielding a club.

'Oh, no. No, no, no,' I thought, shaking my head and stumbling backwards, landing on my butt in the water as I began to tremble.

Water flew into the air when I fell, and I watched as the Variant's head snapped towards me and the room I was in. I saw a big grin spread across his face. If he could see me, he didn't show it.

"Aww, is there a little kitty hiding somewhere? Come on out.. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," He sang, his voice taking on a creepy, hoarse sound.

Then, he began to head in my direction, taking his sweet time, water splashing. My heart kicked into overdrive as I flipped onto my hands and knees, crawling under the bed, shivering from fear and the coldness of the water.

I watched him enter the room and make his way to the gas pump, observing it for a moment before he headed over to the bed where I was hiding.

"There was no puddy tat there," The man said, leaving the room.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding before I crawled out from under the bed, standing up and heading to the door. I was scared to see the man walking down the hall-where Miles was switching the main breaker back on. Adrenaline pounded into my legs, forcing me out the door. I slammed the door to the room I was just in shut, hoping to get the man's attention and take it away from Miles.

My plan worked. I pressed the button the generator just before the man came back into the room, looking around for me.

"Up to heaven, went away," He rasped, before busting in the door I'd just slammed shut and going into the room.

Perfect timing. Miles walked out, motioning for me to follow him as we bolted back up the basement stairs, feeling the most terrified we'd been all night.

"That was a close one," Miles said to me as we were once again back in the lobby, hunched over, hands on our knees and breathing heavily.

"Tell me about it," I said hoarsly.

We took a few more minutes to calm down before we stood up fully, making our way back to security control.

I was about to scream when two arms wrapped around me, a hand clamping over my mouth as I felt a prick in my neck as I was injected with something.

The person let me go, and I fell to the floor, my vision fading in and out, and I could see now that it was the Priest from earlier. Before Miles could even type anything on the keyboard, the Priest injected him as well, Miles falling onto the floor next to me.

My body began to feel weak as my hearing became a little distorted. Miles and I fought to keep our eyes open.

"I'm sorry, my children, I didn't want to have to do this to you. But you can't leave, not yet. There's so much yet for you to witness." Said the Priest, gesturing to the camera screens, "Will you see it? Can you? The Walrider, tearing his truth into the nonbelievers. The only way out is the truth. Accept the gospel, and all doors will be open to you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out as my vision went black, conciousness leaving Miles and I.


	6. Prison Block Part 1

~•I am so happy with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Also, this chapter goes back forth between Karsyn's point of view Miles's. Hope you enjoy •~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~•Miles•~

I opened my eyes, noticing that I was in a padded cell. I sat up slowly, grasping my camera in my right hand as I raised it to record this room. There were big crosses painted in blood on the wall, as well as some miniature ones. The words "REST IN PEACE" were written in blood as well, as well as some more words that looked to have been scratched all in the walls of this cell. Only I couldn't make out what the hell they said.

"Why did I get myself into this mess? Better yet, how am I even getting out?" I grumbled to myself, standing up. Based on the documents I'd found so far, this room must have belonged to the Priest, Martin Archimbaud, or Father Martin, as he liked to call himself. I'd never met the asshat a day in my life and yet he was calling me his Apostle, just before I passed out and talking about some Walrider nonsense.

But was it actually nonsense? What exactly was the Walrider? Who was the deceased Dr. Wernicke and what was his involvement with the Murkoff Corporation? The black thing on the screen ripped those Murkoff employees apart, right in front of Karsyn and I.

Karsyn.

Shit, where was she?

~•Karsyn•~

I groaned, turning my head to the side as I tried to wake up my mentally exhausted brain. I began to open my eyes, slowly starting to clear through the brain fog. My eyes snapped open when I realized that someone was touching me. I gasped, in shock and in fear when I saw a Variant, hovering over me, running his hands up and down my body. He must've taken my hair down and been playing with it, because he had my hair tie around his left wrist.

He stopped when he noticed I was awake, his hands resting on my upper thighs, entirely too close for comfort. Then, his mouth spread into a wicked grin as his moved his hands upward, resting them under my shirt at my hipbones.

"Hey there princess," He said, chuckling.

I screamed, kicking him in the stomach.

"OW!! YOU STUPID CUNT!" He roared, one arm wrapped around his torso while his other hand was slapping me across the face so hard my head snapped to the right. Then, without another word, he swung open the door to the blood-covered cell I was in, running out in the opposite direction.

I held my face in my hands, tears burning the back of my eyes while my cheek stung.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry." I repeated this quietly to myself like a mantra, huddling in the corner of the bed I was on for a moment. I then noticed that I still had my camera, but my bag, along with the knife that was in it, was gone.

"Great. Just perfect," I said angrily, standing up and kicking the padded wall.

Once the shock of everything wore off, only one question remained:

Where was Miles?

We weren't exactly best friends, but we were going through this together. I hoped he was alright.

~•Miles•~

I walked over to the cell door, jumping back a bit when a Variant opened it, looking angry with one arm wrapped around his torso as he continued on, not saying a word to me. That was perfectly fine though. Good riddance. Keeping my camera raised, I stepped out into the hall, beginning my search for Karsyn.

"Hope she's okay," I mumbled.

As I walked around this top floor, I heard various patients talking, and some were screaming and rattling their cell doors. I stopped abruptly when I saw a Variant's arm shoot through the tiny, broken window on his cell door. Once he pulled it back, I kept going forward, passing him along the way. He was smiling, and staring at me as he did some weird little dance.

Somebody sure didn't take their crazy pills today.

I once again stopped as I noticed an open cell door. Out of curiousity, I looked in, noticing another Variant. He was standing in the far right corner, one arm lifted up to his face, and he was shaking slightly. Under his bed were intestines and a few more body parts. Blood was splattered on the wall above his bed. Then, he spoke.

"Said I shouldn't hurt you, is what he said.. But when the cat's away.. Hmm.." He said quietly, looking at me but not really focusing on me. I assumed he was talking about Father Martin.

Guess he had quite the following here. But if it kind of kept me from getting slaughtered, I could deal with it. I stepped back, carefully shutting his door, noticing that he didn't even move.

That was fine by me. I kept going. I reached the top of the stairs leading to the first floor, coming face to face with two men locked in a cell together. I noticed that they were twin brothers-and that the both of them were very much naked. Then, they began to talk to one another as if I wasn't even there.

"Who's this?"

"Maybe Father Martin's man."

"Maybe."

"He looks nervous."

Now, this stuff didn't bother me all that much. I was nervous and terrified. But what they said next is what chilled me to the bone.

"I would like to kill him."

"As would I."

"The preacher asked us not to."

"It would be impolite."

"Not here."

"We give him a running start."

"There's an idea."

"And when we kill him, we kill him slow."

"Such patience."

"I want his tongue and liver."

"They are yours."

If they were going to finish their conversation, I didn't want to hear it. I bolted down the stairs-running right into Karsyn.

•~Karsyn•~

After running around for a few minutes, I discovered that my cell was on the first floor. I wasn't paying much attention as I ran, the desire to find a way out of the Prison Block overwhelming my other senses.

I stopped when I bumped into someone, stumbling backward. Looking up, I noticed that it was Miles, standing at the bottom of the steps. I was so happy to see him, to see a familiar face, I lunged forward without thinking, hugging him tightly. He froze for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Happy to see me, huh?" He asked, smirking at me. I blushed, pulling back.

"It's not like that at all-I mean, I just meant.. Never mind." I replied, knowing that he was only trying to lighten our situation. I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Let's just get out of here."

"Wait. What the hell happened to your face!?" Miles demanded, all traces of humor gone now. We already had enough to deal with. I really didn't want what happened to be blown out of proportion.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'm okay." I replied.

"Don't even tell me it's nothing. Your fucking cheek is red and welted!" He shouted back at me.

"A Variant hit me, okay!? Now, can we move on, please!?" I snapped back. Miles took a breath, seemingly to calm himself down.

"I just don't think men should hit women. That's all. Let's go," He replied, reaching out and touching my sore cheek gently. Then, just as quickly as he'd done it, Miles pulled his hand away, leaving me to question if he touched my face at all.

~•Miles•~

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Said a Variant, looking at me. He was the same one that had let me out of my cell. Then, he looked at Karsyn.

"Hello again, princess." He said. I looked at him and back to Karsyn, who visibly flinched. I knew without her saying anything that he was the one who'd hit her. Then, he cackled, running up the stairs and out of sight. I decided not to press the issue further, and Karsyn seemed to be relieved that I didn't ask her anything more about it.

Both Karsyn and I then noticed another Variant in a wheelchair, different from the first guy we'd encountered before. He looked up, eyes sad as he spoke to us.

"Don't trust them. They'll tell you it's science, but it's not. They were... Waiting for us. In this place. Billy understood. They've always been here." He said, sounding like he'd lost all hope in his pitiful situation.

"Don't trust who?" I asked.

"Who's Billy?" Karsyn asked.

"Who's waiting for all of you? Who's always been here?" I demanded, but the Variant in the wheelchair didn't answer. Instead, he put his face in his hands, sobbing softly.

Karsyn looked like she wanted to say something more, but she didn't. Instead, she reached out, patting the Variant's shoulder gently.

"Come on," She whispered to me.

There was another Variant just walking around, banging his forehead against the wall and the pillars in the room. Over and over, he repeated the same thing.

"Sleep no more. Space. Alone. Leave me alone!" He stopped for a moment, grabbing his head, "They're in my blood and they want to get out!"

These guys might be crazy, but I had to admit that deep down, I felt sorry for them.

"Miles, look in here!" Karsyn said to me, sounding kind of excited as she walked into a padded cell. I followed, and I noticed the gap in the wall. We'd have to squeeze through.

We crawled through the wall, which was a bit narrow, but we managed, and we avoided the pipes as best as we could. We stopped just underneath the ledge, hearing a male's voice yell.

"Still.. JUST HOLD STILL!"

Then we heard another male speak, slowly and quietly.

"Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky." He said.

That wasn't creepy at all.

I grabbed onto the ledge, pulling myself upward, Karsyn following me. We were startled when we came face to face with a Variant in restraints, leaning against the wall. He was smiling widely as his messed up friend humped a dead body on the floor.

"Oh, my God," Karsyn mumbled, covering her mouth with her hands. I was pretty disturbed myself. Necromancers. Dying seemed to be the least worrisome thing that could happen here. Then, his friend jumped up, shouting at Karsyn and I.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO!? NEITHER ONE OF YOU WERE INVITED TO THIS, YOU SICKOS! WHAT, DO YOU LIKE TO WATCH!? IT'S SICK! YOU'RE SICK!" He shouted, pointing at Karsyn and I, his hand shaking in anger.

Then, just as quickly as he angered, the man smiled creepily, looking at Karsyn.

"Or maybe you'd like to partake in this?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Karsyn looked visibly shaken, her face going pale.

"Just ignore that jackass," I whispered, walking to the open door I'd seen, Karsyn right beside me.

~•Karsyn•~

I knew that I would forever be scarred by all the shit Miles and I had seen here. And Father Martin? I believed he had some blame in it. What the hell did he want us to witness?

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of a door rattling. Miles and I looked to our left, noticing the Variant.

"Oh! Hey! You! I.. Oh." He said, turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Nice talking with you too," Miles said sarcastically.

We went through another door, finding ourselves in the Prison Block yet again. This time, we were on the very top floor, and half of it was missing. There was a small ledge jutting out, and I guess that was our only way across.

"Let's keep moving," Miles said, slowly moving across the ledge, his back pressed against the wall. I hesitated momentarily, and then I thought of Noah waiting for me. I had to keep going whether I liked it or not. I followed Miles across the ledge. Once on the other side, we noticed the same crazy freak that had been humping the dead body run up the stairs, pressing himself against the door.

"You didn't wait until I finished, but I saved some for you.. Just wait.. Wait!" He yelled, cackling as he ran back downstairs. And to think back in my on-campus college days, I thought frat boys were bad.

"Whatever dead bodies he has, he can keep them. They don't get me going." Said Miles, and I couldn't help but to laugh at little.

We turned to the right, walking down the dark hallway, our nightvision illuminating it. We stopped at the end, where we noticed that the wall had a bloody message scrawled on it:

"GOD ALWAYS PROVIDES A WAY. FOLLOW THE BLOOD".

Underneath the writing was a messily painted arrow, pointing into the broken decontamination chamber. I didn't like it, but I knew Miles and I had to keep going if we wanted to get out of here. Conventional means of escape just wouldn't cut it.

There was a reason Father Martin was desperate to keep us here. But what was it?


	7. Prison Block Part 2

Okay, you guys, I know I haven't updated in quite a while, and for that, I apologize. But I'm about to make up for that, I hope. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I really hope all of y'all like it. Miles doesn't have much of a back story in game, so I kind of gave him one that goes with my story's plot. Let me know what you all think of Miles, Karsyn, or the story as a whole. Or anything you may want to talk about. I'm rambling now Sorry. Hope this chapter meets all your expectations!

~•Karsyn•~

With there being no other options, Miles and I stepped into the decontamination chamber, watching as the green smoke shot out at us. Once that was done, the doors opposite us opened, and Miles and I walked through, coming into a dark room with a staircase leading to the upper floor.

A small, white plaque on the wall read: A Block.

"Well, might as well keep going," Miles stated with a shrug, beginning his descent up the stairs, me following behind him. We reached the platform leading to the second set of stairs, looking at the bloody arrows pointing upward.

"I wonder what Father Martin wants from us," I said softly.

"It's hard to say. My personal goal for this is to figure out why he wants us here." Miles replied.

We reached the top, Miles stopping abruptly, my forehead smacking into his mid-back. I groaned. I really wished he'd stop doing that, I was tired of bumping into him. I wish he'd remember that I have short legs and can't stop as quickly.

I poked my head around Miles, gently pushing my way from behind him to his side. We saw a man whom we assumed to be a patient, standing just in front of us, moving left to right, lightly touching the wall in front of him, whispering loudly.

His whispers were the words painted in red: DOWN THE DRAIN.

"Only way out is down... Down the drain.. With the blood, he said.." He continued to whisper as Miles and I carefully walked by him, me keeping my eyes on him the entire time. While he didn't appear to notice us, I didn't want to take any chances.

The metallic stench of blood stung our nostrils as we jumped down the drain, coming to a halt as we saw an elevator, which we couldn't use, a puddle of blood, and a desk and some other things blocking the exit door across from us. There was another door to our left, but it was locked.

Lacking any other choice, we made our way to the only available door, open just a crack. Miles pushed it open carefully, and soon we found ourselves in a dimly rit room, complete with prison cells.

Paper littered the floor. Miles and I could barely make out the dark silhouette of a patient, locked in his cell, just staring at us, his fingers wrapped around the bars.

Then, he spoke in a hoarse whisper: "They weren't experiments. They were rituals. A conjuring."

Miles's eyes went wide and I felt my own heart sink into my stomach.

"What do you mean, rituals? A conjuring? Sir, what are you talking about?" Miles asked, keeping his tone level, an undercurrent of alarm lacing his voice. The patient just stared at Miles as if he was looking through him, before muttering something that we couldn't hear and shaking his head, backing away from us in his cell.

Seeing as he was unwilling to say anything else, Miles and I walked into the next room, which was illuminated by the light, revealing two lockers, but no other doors.

"Guess we should go back the other way," I said, and Miles and I headed back out into the hall.

"I wonder what kind of rituals he was talking about," Miles said to me as he climbed over the desk, heading to the open exit door leading into yet another corridor.

"I'm not sure. This whole place is strange. Something tells me that this was no ordinary insane asylum," I replied as I climbed over the desk.

Miles and I nearly jumped out of our skin when we reached the next room, hearing the shout of an angry patient.

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK FOR A MINUTE!" The man shouted furiously. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest, my hands shaking as I clenched them into fists, my nails biting into my palms.

What the hell was going on?

Miles and I quietly crept around the corner, listening carefully as the patient continued to shout. My whole body was trembling.

"QUIET! QUIET!" We heard the patient shout, then he began to grunt and Miles and I heard the sickening sound of what sounded like bones cracking, the two of us wincing a bit each time we heard it. I reached forward, my hand clamping around Miles's jacket, and he turned his head to face me, studying my face carefully.

I realized how close we were, and my heart started to pick up again, and I pulled myself back slightly.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Y-yes," I managed to squeak out softly.

"Good. We have to keep going. I know you don't want to, hell, I don't want to. But we have to. See this big glass window?" Miles asked, pointing just above our heads where we were crouched down.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to stop shaking and to calm down before I let go of him, my palms sweating.

"Yes," I said quietly, and the two of us peeked into it, ever so slightly. What we saw nearly made me want to bolt right then and there. The patient's back was facing us, and he was yelling furiously as he kept bringing a crowbar down on a man who appeared to already be dead.

"We keep moving. But we'd better-" Miles stopped speaking when the patient stopped, turning around.

He was now facing us. I felt my eyes go wide as I jumped back, Miles standing up calmly, not taking his eyes off of the patient. We backed up until our backs were pressed against the wall.

The patient studied us momentarily, holding his crowbar as he spoke to us.

"I'd like you two to stay quiet," He said hoarsely.

Miles kept his composure very well. If he was as terrified as I was, he didn't show it. I, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide how freaked out I was. I was hyperventilating and trying to calm myself down as I nodded at the patient, Miles watching him as we made our way past him.

"Karsyn, we're okay now. Just take some deep breaths. We're going to be okay. If you're going to be a successful investigative reporter, you need to learn to calm yourself better. Freaking out doesn't help," Miles snapped quietly at me.

Angry, I snapped back, "Great advice coming from someone who got fired. Maybe we should turn back."

That was petty in me, I know. But I had nothing more to say in my defense and we both knew it. I should have handled myself better, especially after everything we'd witnessed at this point. I could have easily gotten us killed with how loud I was breathing. Miles just glared at me.

"You know what? This really isn't worth my time. I'm not arguing with you. We have to keep going. If you want to turn back, go ahead. I'll go with or without you. Doesn't matter to me." He said coldly.

I stood there, rage pulsing through my body. He probably would keep going. We hardly knew each other anyway. What difference did it make either way? But if I turned back, what good would it do? My bag with my cell phone and all of my other things was gone. Even if I had my phone it wouldn't work. I had no other choice but to keep going.

I had a son to come home to.

"Let's see what's on the other side of that security door," I said.

Miles looked surprised for a moment, before pushing the door slightly.

We saw yet another male patient, standing in front of a bunch of security cameras. He was talking to himself.

"Trying to trap us in here-" The patient never finished his sentence. He caught sight of Miles and I immediately, and to our horror, he began to sprint at us.

"RUN!" I shouted, as Miles stepped back, shutting the door.

~•Miles•~

Adrenaline pounded into my bloodstream as Karsyn and I bolted, the Variant bursting through the door a moment later, screaming as he chased us.

"YOU TWO! YOU'RE THOSE MURKOFF PRICKS, AREN'T YOU!? I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!!" He shouted as we ran past the Variant, still standing at the glass window, watching everything unfold. Karsyn was in front of me, which, for some reason, despite her being annoying at times, I preferred. She was quick, I'd give her that. At least this way I could keep an eye on her.

We burst into the corridor, Karsyn hopping over the desk, nearly stumbling and slowing herself in the process as I hopped over as well.

"DON'T STUMBLE!" I shouted, trying to motivate her to keep going.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, I HAVE LITTLE LEGS!" She shouted back, and had we not been in a dire situation, I probably would have laughed.

But this was life and death, and I was in no mood for bickering. I saw that the door with the room of the cells was still open from where we'd been exploring.

"Sweet salvation," I muttered as I made my way in, making sure Karsyn was in too before I slammed it shut, making my way into the empty cell and ducking under the bed, Karsyn squeezing herself under next to me. Somehow, we both managed to fit.

We were both breathing heavily, trying to calm ourselves as the Variant was beating the door in.

"Who's.. Overreacting.. Now.." Karsyn gasped in between breaths.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped back as the Variant burst into the room, the two of us quieting ourselves immediately. We watched as the Variant looked around briefly, before turning and making his way back out the door. We listened intently above our heartbeats, hearing the creak of a door, and then..

Silence.

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes, and when we heard nothing else, we carefully made our way back to the security room, where I saw a button on the desk.

I pushed it, and light flooded into a decontamination chamber, the words FOLLOW THE BLOOD sticking out like a beacon in the night. Karsyn and I froze as we heard footsteps making their way back to us, and I scrambled under the desk in front of the large window, while Karsyn bolted under the desk across from me.

She and I kept eye contact as the Variant with the crowbar walked over to the button, my heart pounding as I shifted back a little farther, his legs right in front of me.

I noticed Karsyn frown down at something on the floor, before picking it up as she quietly moved out from under the desk. I squinted into the darkness, barely making out what she had in her hand: A paperclip.

Just what the hell was she planning to do?

"No," I mouthed at her, but she tossed it at the Variant, which made him tense and turn to face her. Crowbar raised, he charged at her, and she screamed, bolting out of the room, me following behind the Variant. He had his crowbar raised, ready to strike Karsyn, and I lunged forward, tackling him onto the ground.

"MILES!" Karsyn yelled, rushing over to me as the Variant struggled against me holding him down, thrashing his crowbar wildly.

"GO! I WILL MEET YOU IN THE DECONTAMINATION CHAMBER!" I shouted back.

She stared at me momentarily, and for a minute I thought she was really going to run off without me. Granted, I could hold up well in a fight, but this guy was a few inches taller than me and he had a crowbar. Then, Karsyn lunged forward, kicking the Variant in the face, hard, and blood began to spurt from his nose. He yelled in pain, dropping the crowbar and clutching at his nose.

I jumped off of him, shoving Karsyn forward.

Once we were safely inside the decontamination chamber, I whirled on her.

"What in the HELL were you thinking?!" I demanded, walking towards her. I was even more angered when she looked genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning.

"That back there! Throwing that paperclip!

You could have gotten yourself killed easily!" I shouted, exasperated, trying to understand what went through that brain of hers when she made that reckless move.

"I wanted to turn his attention away from you! Do you not understand that!? You could have been killed!" She stood on her tiptoes, yelling in my face.

"WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE YOU BARELY KNOW!?" I demanded back, leaning down into her face. At my saying this, Karsyn's face softened, and she stepped back, her eyes not breaking contact with mine.

"I guess it's just the mother in me. When you have a child your life becomes all about them. You'd do anything for them, because you love them. Not that you're a child and can't take care of yourself. That's not what I mean. But when I had Noah, I promised myself that if I could help anyone at all, I would. No matter what risks it entailed." She replied, "When I was in college partying all the time before I got pregnant, I was all about myself. Noah changed me. He made me better. So, like it or not, if I can help you out, I will. Even if it's a risk to myself."

I stared at her, taking her words in for a moment. In that moment I had a higher respect for her. My mother was a single mom, and I watched her struggle as I grew up. It wasn't easy. When I got older I got a job and helped her with whatever I could. So a part of me could understand.

"You're something else, you know that, you dipshit?" I said, cracking a smile.

"I may have heard that a time or two." She replied, smirking back.

The doors then opened, and Karsyn and I walked through to the the other side, continuing down the hallway.

I stopped, staring down a corridor, through the barred doors, seeing the twins from earlier.

Karsyn stared at them in shock.

"Like what you see, pretty girl? Perhaps I could have your ovaries." One of them said, before the other held up his hand, shaking his head.

"No, no. We're after him. We gave him a chance."

"I'd say we were more than fair."

"Paragons of patience."

"Job-like in the supression of our desires."

"But now."

"Now."

"Now we indulge."

"Yes."

"His tongue and his liver."

"Yours."

"Mine."

I noticed an open window, leading into another room. I climbed over it, hanging onto it, nodding for Karsyn to follow. She climbed over, shifting to the right as we climbed into the opposite window, finding ourselves where the twins just were.

At the end of the hall, we noticed a bloody arrow pointing to the left.

"Those twins give me the creeps," said Karsyn.

"No kidding. Well, there's only one thing to do: Follow the blood." I replied.

"Wait," said Karsyn, stopping in

front of a broken decontamination chamber, "Let's see what's in here."

I followed behind her as we walked through, stopping when we saw Chris Walker on the bottom floor.

"We have to contain it," He said, before ripping a patient's head off, blood spurting everywhere as his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Karsyn covered her mouth, I suppose to stifle a scream, while I stood there, horrified.

Contain what?

Something gold glimmered in the darkness, catching my eye. I picked it up, seeing that it was a keycard.

"I'm guessing that's for the shower room we passed," Karsyn said, and I nodded.

"I hope you're right. Let's go," I replied.

~•Karsyn•~

We made our way back to the showers. Miles held the keycard in front of the sensor, and we heard some locks click. Then, he pushed the door open, and we once again found ourselves in the dark, though we could see the shapes of lockers in the room.

I guess a storm was brewing because we could hear the low rumbling of thunder outside.

"Stay by me," Miles whispered, making his way down the hall, me following behind. I heard the rain pounding relentlessly outside, and my eyes darted left and right.

Who knew what was waiting for us, here, in the darkness?


	8. Prison Block Part 3

~•Hey guys! So yeah, I know, it's been a while. So much has been going on here lately and it seems like I have barely had any time to write at all. Fear not, though, because this story is far from over! I really hope this chapter does the story justice I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. •~

~•Karsyn•~

The rain pounded and the thunder boomed as Miles and I continued onward, cameras raised, our nightvision and the lightning illuminating the dark corridor.

Why did people find storms relaxing? As a child, which I guess is reasonable, storms terrified me. But even as an adult? They petrified me. Something about hearing the pounding of rain just seemed sinister to me. I'm not really sure why. Maybe because a storm overshadowed any other noises around. Maybe that was it.

Or maybe it was the shadows.. Maybe this place is getting to me.

A crack of lightning startled me, illuminating the room, and Miles and I stood, back to back, as we saw the twins from earlier. One stood in front of me. The other in front of Miles.

How were they so stealthy? I didn't even hear them coming. As far as I could tell, Miles didn't either.

"Out. The. Window. NOW," Miles hissed in a whisper, and I did as I was told, holding onto the ledge, Miles beside me, the wind and rain soaking and chilling us to the bone. Squinting my eyes against the rain, I gripped the ledge as best as I could against the wetness, mentally telling myself not to look down.

We began moving to the right, listening to the twins.

"My God, they vanished."

"Vanished without a trace."

"I detect sarcasm."

"It was my intention."

"They think we're assholes."

"Or stupid."

"Let's pull them in and slit their bellies open."

"Wait. Just a moment."

Miles and I hung there for a moment, and I kept a death grip, feeling like my fingers were going to slip at any moment. Miles raised up slightly, looking back inside of the corridor.

"They're gone. Let's go," He said softly, climbing back inside, reaching a hand to me, which I took gratefully, pulling myself in. Once we were back inside the asylum, I wrapped my arms around myself, only realizing now how chilly it was inside.

I grit my teeth to keep them from chattering, while Miles was adjusting his jacket.

He, like me, was soaked, his hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks.

In that moment, I found him to be sexy as hell, and I scolded myself for thinking that in our situation.

"Cold?" He asked, laughing lightly as he watched me squeeze myself tighter. I felt my face heat up, and I shook my head.

"No. Let's go," I replied, continuing on.

Did I like him?

~•Miles•~

"Want my jacket?" I asked Karsyn, looking back at her briefly. Her hair was clinging to her face, shoulders, and arms, and she was moving some pieces of her bangs away from her eyes, shivering as she did so. Some of the water was running down her neck, over her collarbones, and..

Down in between her breasts.

Wait, why was I looking? Shit. Can't be doing that. It's been too long since I last had a girlfriend. I was too focused on work, and I was going to keep it that way.But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to this woman.

"No, I'm good, I promise." She said, beaming the biggest, fakest smile I'd ever seen. If she'd noticed me gawking at her, she didn't say anything.

"Take it." I said, shrugging it off and tossing it at her. Despite being a grown man, if my mother found out I let a woman freeze when I had a jacket, she would kick my ass.

Karsyn held my jacket for a moment before putting it on, the sleeves ending up being a bit too long.

"Okay. But only for a few minutes," she said, continuing to hug herself.

"Right. A woman's 'a few minutes' is actually six hours." I replied, shaking my head as we made our way into yet another corridor.Karsyn scoffed, but I could see the tiniest hint of a smile dancing on her lips.

"Miles, here's another security room we haven't yet explored," said Karsyn, motioning to the door to our left, which I could see into through the big glass window.

"Let's head inside," I replied, pushing the door open.

Once inside, we realized the room was rather long, a desk on one end, and on the other, another desk complete with two computers. There was a button in between the computers, which I assumed was for the decontamination chamber on the other side of the glass window.

"Should we push that button?" Karsyn asked, looking from the button to me.

"Eh. Why the hell not, might as well," I replied, pushing it. Not like we had a choice, anyway. Green smoke spouted into the chamber, the doors opening. I saw Karsyn's eyes widen in horror as Chris Walker stepped into the chamber, grunting with rage as he slammed his fists with all of his might into the window, causing it to crack.

"RUN!" I shouted, and Karsyn bolted forward, pointing at the open vent above the desk in the middle of the room.

"THERE, WE NEED TO GO UP THERE!" She shouted, just as Chris Walker completely burst through the glass.

Karsyn pulled herself up into the vent, leaning over and reaching her hand out to me. I took it, allowing her to help me pull myself up, and we crawled deeper into the vent.

We sat there in the cramped vent for a minute, still soaking wet and breathing hard, our hearts about to burst from our chests.

Being an experienced reporter, I'd found myself in some serious situations before, but never anything quite like this. This was downright terrifying. This would follow me for the rest of my life-if I even got out of here alive.

Once we'd gotten our breathing under control, we pushed forward, crawling as fast as possible until we came to a stopping point in the vent, revealing the floor below us.

And then, we jumped down, and continued to run.

~•Karsyn•~

Miles and I cut a corner, and I was momentarily shocked to see a fire in the security room we had just come out of. I wanted to stop, and rethink my next move, but with Chris Walker chasing behind us and catching up quickly, we had to keep moving.

Before we could even take a chance at cutting past the fire, there was an explosion, sending Miles and I flying through the opposite wall.

Our screams pierced the night as we fell, landing shortly after. The first thing I noticed as I looked up was the dim light, swinging to and fro as pain coursed through my body.

To my right, I heard Miles groan in pain. My ribs and chest hurt badly, but I could breathe, and I could move, so I wasn't going to complain.

The next thing I noticed was the smell. Metallic blood and rotting flesh. I felt something soft and slimy, frowing as I grabbed at the ground with my hands.

I had grabbed an intestine. I screamed, as did Miles as he picked up his camera, the two of us jumping up abruptly as I dropped the organ I held in my hands. We were covered in blood, the smell of it pungent and old.

I was breathing heavily, ribs pounding with pain as I doubled over, feeling my stomach churn as I tried not to vomit, my body shaking. I tried to fight the tears but they streamed down my cheeks anyway. This was wrong. This was sick.

Whoever caused all of this deserved to rot in Hell.

"Karsyn."

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Miles rushed over to me, wincing in pain as he grabbed my wrists, gently but firmly at the same time. I looked up at him, staring into his brown eyes. He looked tired and terrified all at the same time.

"Miles." I said back, waiting for him to continue speaking. He took a deep breath, then seeming more composed yet stern this time, said: "You need to calm down. I know you're scared but if you don't, you won't be able to think straight. We are going to escape this hell if it's the last thing we do. Do you understand me?"

I took a deep breath, before breathing out a raspy "Yeah."

I understood what he was saying, but that didn't mean it would be an easy thing to do. But I had to be strong.

Had to be strong for Noah. I had to come back to my son no matter what.

Before Miles could say anything else, we heard a roar, then we heard a loud thump as Chris Walker jumped down, chains rattling, growling in the darkness.

"Let's go," Miles whispered, "I see some stairs nearby."

We backed up against the wall, creeping along it silently, neither of us taking our eyes off the large man in front of us. Chris Walker stopped, as did Miles and I. He looked to his left, then his right, sniffing the air briefly.

"Let's make a break for it," I whispered, being as we were now only a couple of feet away from the stairs.

"Karsyn, wait-" I didn't give Miles time to finish his sentence as I grabbed his hand, pulling him along with me as my feet pounded up the stairs, Chris Walker following close behind.

"Little pigs, little pigs." He rasped behind us as we ran into a corridor, finally losing him as we squeezed through a gap in the wall, coming to a vent on the floor that we could crawl through.

"Karsyn, you can let go of my hand now," Miles said sheepishly, and I yanked it away, feeling my face heat up as he smirked at me, crawling into the vent.

"Holy shit," said Miles, sounding scared and a little angry.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed, as I crawled through the vent myself. Now standing next to Miles, I followed his angry gaze to a bald Variant, who was sitting on the edge of a bed, trembling slightly and staring at us, not saying anything.

"That asshole thought it would be funny to poke his head out as I was crawling through the vent. I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

Miles snapped, continuing down the corridor, me following behind with a small smirk on my face.

~•Miles•~

Karsyn and I soon found ourselves in another large room, filled with prison cells. Inside those cells were the patients. There was even one with a straight jacket wondering around, his face bandaged, muttering strange things to Karsyn and I.

Despite his eyes being covered, he seemed to be able to see us, which disturbed me a little.

"Silky. You look so silky," He said flatly, cocking his head slightly. He continued to talk, following Karsyn and I around as we investigated the open cells.

"Let me just.. I need to tell you a secret. Do you have an itch? You look like you have an itch.. Are you my friend?"

Deciding not to engage with the guy, and being more than a little disturbed, Karsyn and I climbed up onto the second floor as the patients screamed in their cells, babbling incoherent things to one another.

"Nurse, I'm gonna need some help getting clean," Said a patient, chuckling darkly, "Nurse."

I nearly stumbled back into Karsyn when a Variant lunged out of his chair, grabbing onto me roughly.

"LET HIM GO!" Karsyn shouted, kicking the Variant in the stomach as I shoved him forward, causing him to lose his grip on me and topple over the banister and onto the floor with a thud.

"Is he-" Karsyn shrieked, but I shook my head, not wanting to think about it as I climbed along the ledge nearby as she followed.

"What's the experiment the dead can perform on the living!? I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT. IT'S HAPPENING. THE EXPERIMENT IS STILL HAPPENING," A Variant shouted, making us stop in our tracks.

"What does he mean?" Karsyn asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Believe me, wish I fucking knew," I replied, yet at the same time, I wasn't really sure I wanted to find out.

Once we crossed the ledge, we came to a break in the floor, which we would have to jump over. We did so, and once we were across, there was another ledge.

In front of a cell. With a patient in it. Oh well. It was a necessary risk. We slinked our way across, almost to stable flooring again when the Variant's arms came through the cell, wrapping around my throat tightly.

I reached up, grabbing onto his hands and pulling them away from me, just as he reached out again, smacking Karsyn in the face.

She winced in pain, holding onto her cheek as we made it across the ledge.

"Are you... Are you alright?" She asked me shakily.

I reached forward, wiping a smear of blood and dirt off her cheek, before smiling raggedly.

For a moment, the two of us stood there, my hand on her cheek, neither of us saying a word.

"Do I look like it?" I questioned, just wanting to lighten the mood a little. Karsyn smiled back, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Not really." She replied, and we walked into a cell, seeing a hole at the bottom of the wall that we could crawl through. Once on the other side, we left that cell, slinking around another ledge before we came up on another cell.

However, this cell had a hole in the floor, with a trail of blood leading into it. Karsyn and I glanced at each other.

"Guess this is where we go next," She replied, stepping forward.

"Guess so," I replied, before descending after her into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Into The Sewers Part 1

Hey guys! (*Crickets chirp*) So it has been an entire year since I last updated my story. I have no excuses. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is amazing for you guys to read. I have worked really hard on it for the last few hours, and I'm not sure if it's as long as my past chapters have been, but where I live it's getting late and I am sleepy, so I found a good stopping point. I can't promise that I will always update consistently, but I will try to from this point on. I don't have a set update schedule in mine, but I will try to figure one out. Anyways, I have rambled on enough, so on to the story! CC is most welcomed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~•Karsyn•~

When Miles and I landed, I noticed that the two of us were in the shower area. The metallic stench of blood remained, although we were, by this point, somewhat accustomed to it. I found that very disturbing to think about, us being used to all of this blood.

Even with how horrible that was, I had a dreadful feeling that it wouldn't match what we had yet to see, or as the Priest called it, witness.

"Jesus, the word 'Walrider' is all over this place," Miles said, astonished, as we descended the stairs into the bottom area of the showers. And he was right.

Sickeningly enough, it was scrawled in bloody handwriting on the walls beside us, the lockers in front of us, and I tried my best not to dwell on the fact that there was a huge puddle of blood in the floor-and Miles and I happened to be walking in it. Blood was also splattered on the walls.

There was also a piece of what looked to be someone's spine laying in the floor. I winced, not wanting to think about what that poor person must have went through in order to result in their vertebrae being the only thing left of them.

Was this whole place someone's sick game?

Miles and I continued down another corridor, cutting a left into a bigger room. We ended up having to use our nightvision, being as it was so dark. Thunder continued to boom outside, rain pounding mercilessly around the asylum.

"I wonder what exactly the Walrider is," I said quietly.

"I'm not sure. Chris Walker talks a lot about security protocol and containment. I'd chalk it up to schizophrenic delusion, but the patients talk about the Walrider like it's a physical presence." Miles replied.

"Remember what we saw on camera? When Father Martin injected us?" I asked as we made our way around the room, carefully checking everything.

"Yes. I don't think I will ever forget anything I've seen here," said Miles. In that brief moment after he said that, he looked so tired, and for the first time since we came here, I actually thought about what we would be like after we got out of this place.

We would never be the same. And that, in a sick way, frightened me more than anything I had seen here.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~•Miles•~

I came to a stop when I reached a hole in the floor. Karsyn stopped beside me, looking down into it, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Honestly, I couldn't blame her. It looked mucky and wet, and smelled musty and dank. But we had no choice but to continue on.

"I know you don't want to go down there, believe me, I don't want to either, but we have to suck it up and keep going," I said, jumping down into the hole. I had to crouch down, dropping onto a lower portion.

I looked up at Karsyn, who looked hesitant to come down here with me. But, she crawled down into the hole as well, making her way down to my level.

I guess she figured that being down here in the muck and grime was better than being up there with God only knows who waiting to kill us.

We continued downward until we could fully stand up, finding ourselves smack dab in the sewers.

The smell was horrible. Rotten eggs tinged with blood. It was so strong it made my eyes tear, and Karsyn audibly gagged, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Don't you dare puke." I snapped. I really didn't want vomit to be added to list of things I had to smell while we were down here.

"Lay off," she snapped back, rolling her eyes at me.

Ignoring her, I continued to walk, hearing Karsyn behind me, treading the shallow water we were in carefully.

My eyes darted left and right, and I felt more nervous than I wanted to admit.

This place was seriously messed up. Nothing or nowhere else I'd ever been could come close to this. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The whole reason for me coming here to start with was to expose the evils Murkoff was doing behind closed doors and to potentially get my job back.

And Waylon Park.. I could only wonder what became of him when all hell broke loose here.

"Miles, look a this," Karsyn yelled, bending down to pick up a folder. I walked over to her as she opened it.

The two of us read over it. It was written by Father Martin.

He called his worship of the Walrider the Gospel of Sand.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~•Karsyn•~

I didn't understand any of this. I didn't understand what I had just read, I didn't understand what had gone wrong in the asylum, and I didn't understand why Father Martin wanted to keep Miles and I here.

Nothing about Mount Massive Asylum made sense. The Murkoff Corporation had royally destroyed everything they built from the ground up, and all for the sake of what?

Personal gain can really drive a person- or group of people- to madness.

Miles and I soon came upon a corridor going down to a lower floor in the sewers, but it was filled with dirty water.

I sighed, aggravated and tired.

"Now what?" I asked, the emotions coming through my voice.

"We have to drain the water," Miles replied, walking over to the pipes by the water-filled corridor.

"Prison drain," I read, "There has to be some valves around here somewhere."

"That's going to be the tricky part. Because I can almost guarantee that we aren't going to be alone down here," Miles replied.

As if on cue, we heard a mighty roar, and Chris Walker crashed into the sewer room, terrifying Miles and I.

"He's found us," I whispered.

"Get down," Miles whispered back.

The two of us crouched down, crawling as quietly as we could in behind some boxes, which were stacked on top of each other.

The ground was cold on my fingers, chilling me to my core, and being soaked through didn't help. I closed my mouth tightly, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

Miles and I watched as Chris Walker stopped briefly to sniff the air, grunting in annoyance as he walked into a corridor to our right, his chains rattling.

"You take the left corridor. I will take the other corridor to the right that Chris didn't take," said Miles, "In order for us to find both valves, we're going to have to split up."

"No," I replied, "I don't think that's a good idea. We need to stick together. You're taking a big risk by going the same direction he went."

"Just do what I said, for Pete's sake. I will be fine, Karsyn. Worry about yourself," Miles said, and before I could say anything else, he began to quickly and quietly make his way down the righthand corridor.

'Men,' I thought, rolling my eyes. I was annoyed with Miles, but fear and concern pierced into my heart.

I really hoped he would be alright.


End file.
